


Mamma Mia! here i go again

by Gayenterprise



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, but only a little bit of angst, mamma mia-au, mostly just fluff, priest!azazel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayenterprise/pseuds/Gayenterprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has made some bad decisions in his life he never thought al, three of them would come back to haunt him on the day before his sons wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. characters

Not started yet sorry

Alex-donna  
Hank-Sam  
Sean-bill  
Darwin-harry  
Erik- tanya  
Charles-rosie

Scott-Sophie  
Jean-sky  
Logan and storm- ali and lisa

Azazel- priest  
Raven- the guy from does your mother know


	2. honey honey

Scott summers ran down the dock, throwing his arms around his two best friends. He hadn't seen Logan and Storm in ages and now they were both here eager to celebrate his wedding. He also had exciting news to tell his friends and he told them such. "I have something to tell you two, its pretty exiting news, a secret that I cant tell anyone else."

"Scott, you didn't, jean isn't knocked up is she." the response came from Logan but Scott could tell storm was thinking the same.

"No, of course not. I found my fathers old diary. He kept it the year before him and mom had me. Now, I know why him and mom didn't stay together though." Scott opened the book and began to read. "July 17th what a night."

"I don't know if I want to hear this." Storm spoke.

"I do." counteracted Logan.

"Hank rowed me over to the little island, we danced on the beach and we kissed on the beach and dot dot dot."

"dot, dot, dot, what's that."

"its what they did in the olden days, anyway, hank is the one, I know he is. I've never felt like this with anyone before. He thrills me, I had heard about him before and wanted to know some more. He makes me dizzy. The way he kisses good night," 

"so, this hank." interrupted Logan. "what your dads gay for him."

"The plot thickens, all this time Hank has been telling me he loves me, but now he announces he is engaged and I am never going to see him again."

"poor Alex." sympathizes storm."

"august fourth," Scott started in again, "Sean rented a motorboat and I took him over to the little island, though I am still obsessed with hank, Sean is so wild he is such a funny guy. One thing led to another and dot dot dot. August eleventh Darwin turned up out of the blue, so I said I would show him the island. He was so sweet and understanding I couldn't help it and dot dot dot."

"here comes the bridesmaids," Scott quickly stashed the diary as Alex approached. "god, stop growing, are you guys having fun already, I used to have fun."

"oh we know." spoke Logan earning a glare from Scott.

"so," spoke storm once alex was out of earshot. "which one does your dad love." Scott grinned sheepishly. "Oh, scott, you didn't you invited all three. Do they know." 

"what do you write to a complete stranger, please come to my wedding my father might love you. No, they think dad invited them."

"let me guess." Logan deadpanned. "they said yes." Scott just grinned.


	3. Meet the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been away so long but I'm finally continuing this story,

Darwin Armando munoz raced down the hall of his large apartment and out the door, saying goodbye to his two large dogs on his way out and slamming the door. He looked at his watch, hailing a cab, and noticed he had five minutes to get to the ferry that would take him to the island of Kalokairi.

“Bugger!” Darwin exclaimed handing a wad of cash to the cab driver and instructing him how to get to port.

Meanwhile in another part of town, Hank McCoy raced down the street hailing his own cab, “Kalokairi! And step on it.” Hank sucked in a breath as the cab began to peel away speeding through the traffic, he was going to be late. 

Both cars pulled in at the same time, doors opening, and slamming closed, as the two men in the cars stepped out arms flailing, mouth’s shouting a chorus of, “Wait!” and “Shite.” 

Hank turned to the stranger next to him, “I'm trying to get to Kalokairi. When's the next ferry?” Darwin groaned and hank turned to him once more. “what?”

“Monday.” Darwin answered 

“Bollocks!” 

“My sentiments Exactly,” Hank turned towards Darwin. “Bride or Groom?”

“Groom,” Darwin answered “though I’ve actually never met him.” 

Funny thought Hank neither had he, however he didn’t have time to voice that sentiment as a voice from above spoke, “Ahoy, there.” He and Darwin looked up towards a ship behind them to see another man hanging from the sails of a beauty of a ship, “I’m Sean, need a ride to Kalokairi?”


	4. reunions

“You are so clever.” Scott heard storm smirk from inside Jean’s room, Jean was making her own bridesmaid dresses, after all they were doing this wedding on a budget. The response made Scott feel guilty. “I want the perfect wedding.” Jean breathed out dreamily. 

“And I want my father to be happy when I get married and not have to worry about him being alone.” Scott muttered to himself earning a snotty remark from Logan.

“Better be a wide isle.” 

Scott ignored the remark from Logan he would know his father’s lover when he saw him. Scott pushed the negative thoughts away and barreled into the room pulling Storm and Jean into a bear hug, “You girls look gorgeous.” he exclaimed kissing Jean’s cheek and earning a slap to the back of the head. 

“Scott, please. I’m getting married tomorrow! There are pins in our dresses! Be careful! Scott! What do you think?” 

Before Scott could respond Logan cut him off, “Oh! Yes!” Earning a snort of disbelief from everyone else in the room.

“If you were planning my wedding,” spoke Scott to logan. “Everyone would be jeans and drinking beer.” 

“Just thought you wanted to save money for travel is all?” 

Scott began to answer but once again was cut off, this time by Jean. “Anyway, guys, please leave, we have a lot of work to do.”

“we’re just getting some prompts for tonight.” Scott smirked at Jean throwing a box of cigars at Logan and tossing a cowboy hat on his head. “For my bachelor party. my last night of freedom… Is how some people would see it but not me.” 

After they had left the room Logan rounded on Scott, “why Haven’t you told him about your special guests.” 

Scott sighed “I just wanna make my dad happy, I can’t leave the island with Jean untill I know he has someone to look out for him.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

“For one night and one night only!” Alex exclaimed bolting down the dock to his two best friends.

“Alex and The Laser Beams.” Finished his two backup singers and best friends as Alex engulfed them in a hug. 

“Look at you!” alex rounded on Erik, “you haven’t aged a day.” 

“You look like a farmer hippie.” Erik sneered back, “Are those overalls?” They were infact overalls and Alex loved them they were his favorite pair, warm and worn. 

“So, where is the fountain of youth.” Alex quipped back. 

“Wife number three.”


End file.
